


Moja przyjaciółka jest gangsterem?!

by ReallyNiceSociopath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alkohol, BFFs, Co się dzieje, Dresy, Gangi, Gen, Imprezy, Polska, ale taka no, głębsza, komedia, mafia, nie da się, po prostu przeczytaj, przyjaźń, weź to otaguj
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyNiceSociopath/pseuds/ReallyNiceSociopath
Summary: Dwie przyjaciółki. Kilka dziwnych sytuacji. (Nie)uzasadnione podejrzenia. Przestępczość mniej lub bardziej zorganizowana. Komizm. Alkohol. Polskie chodniki.W skrócie kilka słów o amatorskiej działalności detektywistyczno-mafijnej.Bo przyjaźń pokona wszelkie kłopoty, ale kontrola podstawą zaufania.,,-To wcale nie o to się rozchodzi- powiedziałam, kiedy przeszłyśmy pare kroków względnie prosto - ja mam jutro rzeczy do zrobienia, powinnam być odpofścia... odpowidź...odpowdzialna. No. - wymamrotałam podnosząc do góry rękę, częściowo by podkreślić wyprostowanym palcem wagę moich słów, a częściowo żeby złapać równowagę - A nie jakieś dzikie te... no rzeczy robić - dokończyłam z pewnym wahaniem.-Weź przesstań. Trzeba się czasem zabawić, nie można całe życie rzeczy robić - odparła filozoficznie, a ja przymknęłam oczy w kontemplacji tych słów. Na tyle na ile pozwolił mi na to zamroczony alkoholem umysł, oczywiście.Zwolniłyśmy trochę kroku, ja zatopiona w filozoficznej rozprawie na temat robienia rzeczy, a ona lekko zemdlona kołysaniem, powstałym na skutek chodzenia w szpilkach po polskich chodnikach.Jakoś mniej więcej wtedy usłyszałyśmy wołanie. "





	Moja przyjaciółka jest gangsterem?!

-Nie wiem dlaczego dałam ci się na to namówić- powiedziałam nieco niewyraźnie, czując jak nadal szumi mi w głowie.  
-Nie powiesz mi, że źle się bawiłaś- odpowiedziała spoglądając w moją stronę, potykając się przy tym lekko o wystający kawałek płyty chodnikowej.

Złapałam ją za ramię zanim zdążyła upaść i, z perspektywy czasu, to był swego rodzaju cud, że nie przewróciłyśmy się wtedy obie.

-To wcale nie o to się rozchodzi- powiedziałam, kiedy przeszłyśmy pare kroków względnie prosto - ja mam jutro rzeczy do zrobienia, powinnam być odpofścia... odpowidź...odpowdzialna. No. - wymamrotałam podnosząc do góry rękę, częściowo by podkreślić wyprostowanym palcem wagę moich słów, a częściowo żeby złapać równowagę - A nie jakieś dzikie te... no rzeczy robić - dokończyłam z pewnym wahaniem.

-Weź przesstań. Trzeba się czasem zabawić, nie można całe życie rzeczy robić - odparła filozoficznie, a ja przymknęłam oczy w kontemplacji tych słów. Na tyle na ile pozwolił mi na to zamroczony alkoholem umysł, oczywiście.

Zwolniłyśmy trochę kroku, ja zatopiona w filozoficznej rozprawie na temat robienia rzeczy, a ona lekko zemdlona kołysaniem, powstałym na skutek chodzenia w szpilkach po polskich chodnikach.

Jakoś mniej więcej wtedy usłyszałyśmy wołanie. 

Wyrwałam się z zamroczenia, a i ona też stanęła trochę prościej. Zatrzymałyśmy się kiedy zza rogu wyłoniło się dwóch facetów, na opisanie których miałam wtedy tylko trzy słowa ,,kurwa jacy wielcy". Odwróciłam głowę by spojrzeć za siebie i zobaczyłam w słabym świetle przydrożnych latarni jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn.  
Zauważyłam z fascynacją, że chyba byli trochę niżsi od tych przed nami, po czym wróciłam do nich wzrokiem w celu porównania i w tym momencie przez opary imprezy w mojej głowie przebiła się świadomość sytuacji, w której się właśnie znalazłyśmy.

Momentalnie wytrzeźwiałam.

-Ktoś tu wygląda jakby szukał towarzystwa. - usłyszałam zza pleców  
-To co laseczki może byśmy się zabawili, co? - z drżeniem spojrzałam na mężczyznę po prawej, który powoli się do nas zbliżał.  
I jak tu odmówić przyjęcia tak uroczej oferty? 

Wiecie jak mówią, że kiedy dzieje ci się coś takiego to zawsze jest zaskoczenie, mimo że wcale nie powinno, bo w końcu takie rzeczy dzieją się innym ludziom w takich sytuacjach? Mają rację.

Nikt się nie spodziewa, że, wracając z imprezy o drugiej w nocy, zostanie napadnięty przez czterech ulicznych gentelmenów o wątpliwej moralności, bo przecież takie rzeczy dzieją się innym ludziom. Nie nam. Nigdy nam.

Najwyraźniej nie w naszym przypadku.

Mimowolnie zrobiłam krok do tyłu, łapiąc ją za rękę, kiedy poczułam na plecach czyjeś ciało i usłyszałam za sobą oddech.  
Zamarłam.

-Ja pierdolę.  
-Już niedługo skarbie- zaśmiał się facet po lewej przed nami, usłyszałam jak wtóruje mu mężczyzna za mną i zrozumiałam, że powiedziałam to na głos.  
-Spokojnie dotrzymamy wam...- mężczyzna, który podszedł do nas nagle urwał.  
Przerażona podniosłam wzrok na jego twarz. Był... zszokowany? Cofnął się o krok i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale stał pare sekund jakby nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu.  
Zdziwiona zauważyłam, że patrzy na lewo ode mnie. Podążyłam za jego spojrzeniem.

Spojrzałam na nią.

Wyglądała jakby oglądała posiedzenie Sejmu.  
Jedną brew miała podniesioną a kąciki ust skierowane w dół jakby w dezaprobacie. 

Spoglądałam między nimi jakbym oglądała mecz pink-ponga, gdy przez kilka chwil wymieniali spojrzenia.

Ścisnęłam jej dłoń, czując jakby nagle zbliżały się do mnie ściany, powoli ale nieuchronnie mnie przygniatając.

Co nie miało absolutnie żadnego sensu, bo byłyśmy na dworze.

Może to przez ten ciężki oddech tuż za mną.

Płuca mnie paliły a wzrok się rozmywał.

Zaczęłam tracić grunt pod stopami.

Coś mnie złapało za ramię i podciągnęło do góry.

-...ej, co...  
-...mknij mordę Biały to jest...  
-...stko w porządku...  
-Nie wiedzieliśmy, że...

Ktoś obrócił moją głowę.  
Zobaczyłam jej piwne oczy, w których błyszczało zmartwienie.

Tym razem to ona mnie złapała.

-Już spokojnie, oddychaj powoli- usłyszałam jej ciepły głos i, wbrew wszelkiej logice, jakoś mnie uspokoił.  
-Już dobrze- powiedziałam prostując się powoli.  
Dlaczego klęczałyśmy na chodniku?

Dotarły do mnie inne głosy i przypomniałam sobie, że przecież nie byłyśmy tam same.  
Pokręciła głową i wskazała żebym nadal na nią patrzyła. Posłuchałam.

-Naprawdę nam przykro - czy to strach słyszałam w głosie faceta, który przed chwilą dyszał mi w kark? - to się nie pow...  
-Cisza- patrzyłam na jej ściągnięty ze złości półprofil, kiedy obróciła głowę by to warknąć.  
Jej wzrok powrócił do mnie i na krótką chwilę krew zamarzła w moich żyłach.

-Już, już. Miałaś rację powinnyśmy były wziąć taksówkę, ale nic się nie martw, jesteś kompletnie bezpieczna. To było tylko nieporozumienie. Teraz ci mili panowie odprowadzą nas do mieszkania i na spokojnie odeśpimy a jutro zajmiesz się rzeczami, które musisz zrobić, okay?- Powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem, powoli kładąc dłoń na moich plecach i obracając mnie w kierunku, w którym szłyśmy przed... tym wszystkim.

-Okay, - odpowiedziałam patrząc jak mężczyźni rozstępują się przed nami - czy to... - w tym momencie nie umiałam znaleźć słów - o co chodzi? - spytałam nadal lekko odrętwiała, spoglądając na naszych niedoszłych napastników, którzy utworzyli wokół nas ochronny kordon, idąc z determinacją w kroku ale z lękiem w oczach.

-To tylko nieporozumienie. Drobna pomyłka. Ci gentelmeni to moi starzy znajomi, nic czym musisz się martwić, prawda? - ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała głośniej, a wokół nas rozległy się pomruki potwierdzenia - Lepiej powiedz mi co sądzisz o tym jak Kaśka przystawiała się do Rafała. - Powiedziała weselszym tonem i to było do niej takie podobne, że wszystkie nerwy nagle ze mnie opadły.  
Poczułam jak ciężar znika mi z piersi a gardło się rozluźnia. 

Zniknęło napięcie a mój nastrój już drugi raz wbrew logice się poprawił. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

-Chyba w końcu zaciągnęła go do łazienki - powiedziałam.  
-Nie! - spojrzała na mnie z udawanym przerażeniem - I ja to przegapiłam?! Kiedy?  
-Chyba jak poszłaś po 5 kolejkę - nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć.  
-Skandal.

Gdy w końcu dotarłyśmy do naszego mieszkania, zdałam sobie sprawę, że plotkowanie naprawdę mi pomogło.

Wpisując kod patrzyłam jak odciągnęła mężczyzn na bok.  
Ona stała do mnie tyłem i mówiła zbyt cicho żebym usłyszała, ale, trzymając drzwi, patrzyłam jak wszyscy czterej potulnie kiwają głowami i odchodzą przygarbieni. 

Odwróciła się z uśmiechem, a ja chwiejnie go odwzajemniłam.

Gdy weszłyśmy na kilka stopni ziewnęła i zaczęła zdejmować szpilki, patrząc z zazdrością na moje płaskie buty - Mogłam o tym pomyśleć- jęknęła, łapiąc buty za obcasy i powoli wchodząc dalej po schodach.  
-Dzień, w którym pomyślisz o czymś z wyprzedzeniem będzie dniem kiedy kupię kwiata w doniczce i postawię go w swoim pokoju- prychnęłam.  
-Nienawidzisz kwiatów doniczkowych.  
-Otóż to.  
Skrzywiła się i przekręciła kluczyk w drzwiach - Nie wierzysz w moje możliwości - jęknęła.  
-Tylko w tej kwestii - odparłam z zadziornym uśmiechem.  
-Dobra, dobra ktoś tu ma chyba jutro rzeczy do robienia? Do łóżka.  
-Meh. Dobranoc.  
-Branoc.

Rzuciłam się do łóżka.

Zanim zasnęłam przez głowę przebiegła mi tylko jedna w miarę spójna myśl...

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowane jednym z writing prompts znalezionym na Pinterescie: ,,For some reason, every local criminal gang is terrified of your best friend".  
> Wszystkie komentarze, krytyka, rady i pomysły są bardzo mile widziane.  
> Enjoy :-D


End file.
